complicated relationship
by 12dragoness12
Summary: basically kendall and james are together secretly but they dont want to come out and james has a new gf called sandy   oc  and hes jealous while hes with jo and james cant decide who he wants to be with is both there jealousy gunna get the best of them ?
1. Chapter 1

I was just staring into the night when I heard someone come in.

"Kendall you have stop keep coming into my room late at night eventually someone is going to find out about us whom they can't. I have a girlfriend and so do you" I say quietly with tears in my eyes.

"No they don't it's our secret James just one more night?" he says quickly and stare at him with my intense eyes to see if he would give in.

" yeah and then your come back another time when it's too much and what happens if one of us gets married we can't do this" I say sadly.

He doesn't respond I try to leave but he grabs me and then says" one last time to remember" he says.

I am then shoved up against a wall and then he starts kissing me I just simply say " one last time I need you " I say seducing voice. And then all else is forgotten.

I wake up the next day to Kendall getting dressed he just smiles at me and kisses my cheek and leaves.

I fell so awful I basically had sex with Kendall and going out with some girl that I haven't even got that far yet with.

I don't know how this happened I can only remember that I had a girlfriend and Kendall got pissed about it I confronted him about it and this happened I was nearly crying loudly to how confronted I was about this I mean who do I truly love Kendall or sandy?.

In the afternoon I spent a whole afternoon with sandy and then she said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey do you think Kendall likes me the other guys do but with him he doesn't seem to or is it me being paranoid" she says.

I felt kind of bad about it "well if you want sweetie we could do a day with you and me and Kendall I'm sure he won't mind and he expect he does maybe he doesn't understand you like me and the others?" I say nicely.

" well I'm glad you understand me and yeah sure ok then well all that matters is you" she says sweetly and give her a quick kiss.

And as that happens Kendall just happens to walk past he just says hey as he was about to leave but Sandy grabs him he looks like he wants to slap her but says nothing.

"Hey Kendall, James and I was wondering do you maybe want to hang out with us so when cause I've never really got to know you?" she says.

"Well I don't know" he says lowly and looks at me with dark eyes for a split second and looks back at sandy.

"Aww please Kendall we can do anything you want "she almost says pleadingly. Its sweet really she wants to be friends with him but not in a way.

" alright then we can hang out and can we go to the movies I don't know what time yet and I pick the movie but I hang out with you for the whole day fair ?" he says in his most nice voice.

" yeah alright then well text when you want to see the movie and what it is" I say and we make our way off and then I see Kendall kiss jo as were walking a long I almost feel my heart drop I feel a tear drop but I quickly move it away with my hand and go around a corner to palm woods pool.


	2. james is confused

So me and sandy for a few hours at the palm woods pool I can say I had fun but I soon had to go back to 2J as it was getting dark and be tea soon.

" bye sandy it was lovely spending the afternoon with you but ive got to go now as its tea" I say.

"Ok sure but can I just do one thing before you go back" she says almost pleadingly

So I just nod and she then pushes her soft lips to mine but it somehow goes further then we both have been she puts her hand down my trousers and past my boxers then her hand is on there I obvisley breath a bit from the contact and leaning on her slightly.

But I don't know why but I felt really bad I almost felt like I was betraying Kendall but I wasn't he was the one who came on to me I was so confused right now and had to get out of this situation before we both regret what we're doing …

I gently pull away and just say "good night sandy and that was also great "and smirk and walk away leaving her dumbfounded.

I mean it was great as I was walking along but it was odd I just felt so confused I just need to get to my room. I walk into 2j everyone said hey but I just ignored then and went by Carlos looked a little upset I didn't answer him but I was just so confused and upset so I went to my room and closed my door.

I woke up to hearing someone's voice I must have fell asleep when my vision came into clear view from waking up it was Carlos sitting by me.

"Um hey Carlos what brings you to my room and weres Kendall?" I say.

"Well he went to Jos for the night he said you seemed troubled and didn't want to intervene and ive came here for that reason" Carlos says.

Well in the few years I would say I trusted Carlos the most he used to be the one to say something but he has more matured since then if you say something to him it stays with him and that's what I love most bout Carlos and except for him being hyper that's can be quite funny at times let's just say your never bored with him.

And then that's when I thought I would tell him everything …

Was it any good? and I love cliff-hangers sorry lol


	3. Authors note

Authors note:

Heya everyone who ever reads my stories if you do anyway well I've been held up a lot with college work and have bit of writers block I am trying but just can't think of anything at the moment so I don't know when ill next be doing my stories hopefully just after half term anyway hope everyone understands thanks Adios xoxo


	4. james and Sandy have some alone time

**Chapter 3:**

**I had told Carlos the basics of it he already knew I was bisexual so that wasn't a shock to him. The shock to him was Kendall, but I did tell him I wasn't with him anymore which is true because that night was the last….**

"**So you are defiantly not with him then?" Say's Carlos.**

"**No I'm not with him now. And it was only a few times I don't really know how it happened but please please will you not tell anyone they don't need to know I will tell Kendall that you know though" I say with an almost plead in my voice.**

"**Alright I won't say anything, but I will if it happens again because it wouldn't be fair on Sandy so your secret's safe with me" Says Carlos.**

**I give Carlos a massive hug for understanding. "Thank you Carlos and don't worry about it you won't have to as it won't happen again" I say.**

"**Well Carlos it's getting late I'm going to bed now you can stay in here if you want as Kendall isn't here?" I say hoping he won't say anything about Kendall as I don't want to talk about it anymore.**

"**Yeah sure I'll stay it's been such a long time. Since we had a chat and sleepover just the two of us. I reckon Logan will be alright ha-ha" Says Carlos giggling. I swear that boy can't be serious for long!**

**I quickly change in the bathroom while Carlos in the bedroom.**

**I get into bed and turn the light out and say a quick night to Carlos and then quickly and peacefully full into a deep sleep….**

**I woke up to bright light on my tanned face; I wiped my eyes to why light disturbed my sleep.**

**I realized that Carlos had gone thanks mate for not waking me up I thought to myself but I did see a note on the bedside.**

Dear James,

I didn't want to wake you up you seemed so peaceful anyway everyone is out today. But we are doing our own things I suppose you could do mamma knight said though she wanted us back by five have a great day.

See you later Carlos :D

**I got the paper in my hands and ripped it and put it in the bin and took a quick shower and put my clothes on for today and sorted out my hair my famous James hair as I put it.**

**I wonder why no one bothered to wake me up or anything today. Maybe Carlos wanted me to have rest well I couldn't blame him I would have usually hung out with them like usual, but I didn't want to bother them. And I didn't want to see Sandy today.**

**Beep! Who would text me now? I quickly got my phone out of my pocket and checked **

1 message: from Sandy

Heya babes how are you today? Do you want to do something today? Well text me back love you Sandy xxx

**Great she always comes and unconfined times well I better text back quick or she might come here knowing her.**

Hey baby I'm alright but I'm not in the mood to go out today I'm sorry well I hope you're ok James xxxx

**And I press send and wait for a reply. Not to seconds a new message came I'm surprised she can type that fast.**

1 message: from Sandy

Oh can I come over to 2J for a bit then? If not that is ok don't worry about it I just wanted to see you that's all and I'm good thank you hope to see you soon xxx

**She's never gunna give up so she might as well what is the harm really?**

**I quickly reply**

Yeah sure you can come around in say 20 minutes? I can't wait to see you talk soon. James xx

**And I thought to myself I better text Carlos about Kendall cause I find it would be best if I he tells him he knows then me.**

Hey, this is like a random time to text I know but I just need to tell you I think you should tell Kendall you found out then me because it would look better I reckon. And I think it would be best if I didn't have a room with Kendall anymore could you switch with me and Kendall go with Logan.

See you later sorry for sending that and when you get this delete the message thanks. X

**I stuffed my phone quickly in my pocket when Sandy burst in the door. I walked up to her and gave her a hug saying I had missed her so it didn't look like anything was wrong.**

"**Hey so what do you want to do today but you have to go by 5 if that's ok" I say to her.**

"**Yeah that's fine can we go to your room I want to talk to you about something" she says gently rubbing my arm.**

"**Sure" I smile and take her hand and walk towards my bedroom.**

**I close the door and walk towards the bed and slowly sit down and pat the space next to me for her to sit.**

**She sits next to me really close and rests her hand on my knee I don't mind really.**

" **ok well basically I want to talk about us because we haven't really done anything physical and I want to take that step now I'm ready I mean if you don't want to that's fine I just want to let you know I'm ready" she says.**

**I can see her go Red so I get my hand and put it under her chin and make her look at me and I look at her with all seriousness.**

"**Of course I want to Sandy your beautiful, never think different and if you're ready I say let's go for it "and I give a quick laugh then and smile and she does the same. I do really have the best relationship.**

**I guess this is it and she moves closer and rests her hand on my neck and moves in I gave in and pushed my lips gently to hers and pull her close against me.**

**It was getting quite heated up which I liked as I laid her down on the bed and went on top "are you sure about this? I don't want to take advantage of you "I say and give her a light kiss.**

"**Yes don't worry I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't" before she would let me respond her lips were on mine again. She helped take my shirt of but I took it off in the end and flung it to the floor.**

**And her hands were roaming my body, I must have not have heard Carlos or Kendall come in because all you hear is "he took my phone I never showed him I swear" that must have been Carlos.**

**I look down at Sandy horrified and she looks the same at me I say quietly" I would go if I were you "I say and give her quick kiss and she makes a run for it Kendall doesn't even try to stop her…..**

**I just put my face into my hands, Carlos just say's its awkward and we should sort it out I hear him shut the door I thought I would be alone but I looked up slowly to a Furious looking Kendall I was scared ….**

I hope you liked this chapter. It did take me a while to think out, if you read this and liked it I would love a Review thanks. X0x0x0


	5. James ends it with Kendall!

" **k..k..endall I know this looks bad but we ended it and I had to tell Carlos and there was no us in the first place" I say.**

**I didn't expect Kendall to do this, next thing I knew he threw the phone it hit the wall I jumped in shock I looked at him pleadingly to stop he didn't he grabbed me and shoved me hard against the wall.**

"**I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! YOU WERE GOING TO FUCK HER IN OUR ROOM. AND WE AREN'T OVER YOU ARE ONLY WITH HER BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW YOUR BI!" Kendall screams.**

"**Oh going for home truths are we? Well last time I looked you were with Jo WHAT ABOUT HER!" I shout even louder at him.**

**Suddenly becoming more confident. I kicked him in the shin he yelled and I managed to grab his shoulders and pin him to the floor. We were full on struggling but in the end he pushed me into the floor with him on top he had pinned both of my arms above my head and leaned very close to me.**

"**I bet you get turned on by this, you having nowhere to go and me fully in control" he whispers huskily breath uneven. **

**He rubs his crotch against mine I groan from the contact.**

"**Kendall stop now we can't anymore. I told you last were the last time I'm not repeating it again." I say loudly so he would pay attention.**

**But he quickly puts his lips forcefully on mine before I could protest further I liked this side to Kendall but Kendall wasn't mine maybe I don't have to think for a while.**

**I grabbed him and pulled him closer and put my hands on his face we battled for dominance for a while but Kendall won.**

"**OH MY GOSH, WHATS GOING ON I LEFT YOU TWO ALONE TO SORT THINGS OUT NOT HAVE A SNOG FEST" say's Carlos.**

**We both jumped so much we thought we were going to have a heart attack I shoved Kendall away from me and he collapsed when he collided into the wall all you heard was a faint ouch.**

"**Well I was but Horney Kendall over there wasn't having it" I say.**

**Kendall got up the wall slowly and smirked right at us evilly near enough.**

"**Well you weren't exactly pulling me away, and you weren't complaining." He says still smirking like he is proud of himself if only I could smack that grin of his face.**

" **I'm not going to talk about this right now I need some time to myself to think I tried to do it slow like you switching rooms and it hasn't worked I'm so sorry tell the guys I will be back in a few weeks" I say sadly wiping at my tears.**

**Now that grin got smacked of Kendall's face I quickly texted a taxi to get in palm woods for 10 mins so I would have time to get out. I'm surprised they didn't take my phone off me.**

"**What why? Kendall did you know about this" they both looked at me glumly.**

"**No… I di…don't know" he says with tears in his eyes making his way to me, he pulls me into his arms and gives me a long loving hug I don't want to make it harder than it is.**

**So I pat his shoulder and move to Carlos, and give him a massive hug and he returns it and pats my back to say you're doing the right thing. I know this is the right thing to do.**

"**Where are you going though, I don't want to lose you what about Sandy?" he says quietly but enough for me to hear.**

"**I'm not telling you were I'm going cause I don't want any of you knowing and turning up don't worry I'm not running away, I just need time to sort out my feelings" I say.**

"**Oh no you're not" he shouts angrily me and Carlos were expecting this and on cue Carlos restrained Kendall from stopping me I give Carlos a quick thank you.**

**I grab my packed things and finally look at Kendall somley and whisper "I am so sorry this has happened I hope you forgive me and for us to be friends and this is me ending it I'm so so sorry" I manage to choke that out and sob.**

**Then I literally see Kendall fighting Carlos to try and stop me I've never seen him look so distraught.**

"**Don't do this to me please your all I have! You're the one I want not jo DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kendall yells so loud I thought the glass in the room would break.**

**Carlos tells me to go I take that as my quick leave I grab my Bag and run out so fast I can't see where I'm going.**

**People tell me to stop running but I ignore and carry on. I go quickly out of the doors out of the entrance of the palm woods. I see my Taxi and sprint to it not knowing if Kendall got away from Carlos or not.**

**I quickly tell him where I'm going and shove my stuff in the boot and get back in and shut the door I look one last look of the palm woods when I see a figure getting closer.**

**I recognized quickly it was Kendall heading my way and not far behind was Carlos trying to stop him.**

"**Hey can you please put your foot on the Gas now" I say nervously to the driver.**

**I see Kendall running behind the car, He just keeps screaming don't leave Carlos does eventually able to get him by rugby tackling him but I can see Kendall staring right into my eyes and he just has a break down I couldn't bare to watch anymore I turn my head back around and let my tears fall freely they were for him no else but Kendall.**

**This is the hardest decision I've ever done I just hope it was the right one …..**

_That was prob one of the hardest chapters I had to do I hope you can see emotion in it I have tried my best I hope you like it guys x0x0xo_


	6. Authors Note:

Hello this is 12dragoness12 I know I haven't updated in ages on complicated relationship it was because I didn't know what to write and that but ive recently been watching btr again and music and things so im gunna get a chapter up again by this week hope you guys enjoy xoxoxo


	7. James Returns:

**It has been 3 weeks since I left palm woods Ive been in england for that time its a lot colder then America but lovely scenery.**

**Im currently on my way back to the airport I am slightly nervous as I havent seen them all in ages and i won't know what to say all the family know i had to get away but don't know why.**

**" James i've missed you I am so glad you are back with us all" mamma knight tightly hugged me.**

**I put my hands around her short frame and hugged back she is a amazing woman.**

**with everyone seemed fine sandy was at my side like usall with her arm around me but i look towards kendall he has a weird glint in his eye i dont like the look of it.**

**I got back to palm woods and set my bag down on my bed. " James could you come in front room for a few minuetes" Jo shouts.**

**She never calls me but might aswell i open the door slightley and walk into the main room everyone is crowded oh no what is it i take a seat nearest to carlos.**

**" Me and Kendall are Engaged he asked me last night !" she looks all happy her face beaming at us all.**

**my heart dropped i know i was never with kendall technically, but i never thought he would do that and so soon they have been out for years yeah i agree but i don't know i guess i thought we brake up from our girlfriends eventually but thats it ill get him back for this.**

**" wow congratualtions " i say and try to smile.**

**I grab out my phone from my pocket,**

Heya sandy, do you want to come over for some close time before I left? James xxxx

**A few seconds later my phone beeped,**

NEW MESSAGE FROM SANDY:

yeah hun i've missed you ill come in 5 minutes

**I suddenly heared a ring at the door.**

**" I'll get it !" I shouted and ran to the door.**

**I opened the door slowley to find the Sandy i knew before I left.**

**i put my arm around her and walk into the room she goes to Jo as she is told the news and give her a massive hug saying Congratulations, and so happy I take a glance towards Kendall he doesnt look happy at all espically when he saw me but he quickly looked away.**

**Well he has no right he has asked his girlfirend to marry him i only asked mine over if anyone angry it should be I guess but still we are not together its me and Sandy now.**

**"everyone is going to tacko bell do you want to come James ?" said Jo.**

**" umm i would i am sorry i can't just the journey and everything i just feel quite unwell i am sorry" I say.**

**" aww i totally understand maybe you guys and us can get together soon make sure sandy stay behind look after you " says Jo smiling sweetly.**

**" I will definatly take care of him dont worry Jo" Sandy says.**

**everyone waves us goodbye and walks out.**

**Now its just me and Sandy alone...**


End file.
